See you again
by Whurmy
Summary: Liley! Songfic that needed to get out of my system. Sorry for any suckishness.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea of this story. Song by Miley Cyrus herself, characters belong to Disney.**

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim_

_I have a heart that will never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special_

_When you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

"Wow...."

"Wow? What wow?" Crap. I said that out loud.

"What're you talking about? I didn't say wow, nothing's wow, why would you think something is wow? Heh..." Damn it. I'm bad at lying. The nervous giggle didn't help me at all. Oliver arches his eyebrows at me and smirks. Oh god. He knows something.

"You were looking at her again, weren't you?" He has this evil glint in his eye, damn it! He does know. I have to be more discreet.

"What? Psssht, no! I was looking at...." She had to be at the corner of the room no one else was currently in, and no interesting items either....except maybe that fichus. "The fichus. I was looking at the fichus." He laughs a bit too loudly, making the teacher shoot him an evil eye. He mouths 'sorry' to her and she shakes her head, going back to her notes. Unfortunately, his high pitched giggle also earned him a questioning look from his sister, who I was staring at dreamily only moments ago. He sinks down into his seat a bit from her intense stare and she too, shakes her head and smiles at him a little. She looks away from him only to look at me. Shit. Her eyes seem to brighten up and she smiles a little bigger and mouths 'hi'. I blush profusely and sink into my seat as Oliver did, mouth 'hey' back and stare at my shoes. I see her grin out of the corner of my eye and go back to her work.

"Does that fichus have blonde hair and stormy blue eyes?" I hear Oliver whisper, I can tell he's chuckling on the inside, I know he's smirking.

"Shut up, Oliver!" I elbow him in the side, hard, earning a cough and another look from his sister.

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right_

_I feel like I must have known you in another life_

_Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked in my eyes_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

It's like she knows it was my fault he coughed, and she looks straight at me, smiling that perfect Lilly Truscott smile. We lock eyes and I feel like I'm drowning, I think I forget to breathe for a second. Her eyes are an intense blue with flecks of gray, they go gray with barely any blue when she's deep in thought, but right now they are very vibrant, I feel like I'm looking into the ocean. I feel like she's staring into my soul, I feel incredibly vulnerable during this stare down. It's soon cut off by the shrill ringing of the school bell. She breaks away from my eyes and slings her bag over her shoulder, winking at me before she leaves.

I can't tell if I'm happy that she isn't staring into my soul anymore, or sad that I couldn't break past the barrier to see into hers. Damn bell.

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down_

_St-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie says "Oh she's just being Miley."_

Finally the school day is over, which is my favorite part of the day and not just because I get to escape from the watchful eyes of teachers. It's not like I'm doing anything bad. They just creep me out. I get to see Lilly for a few seconds after school, but usually she goes to hang out with one of her friends right after school. I shut my locker and turn to my left, I know Oliver's there so it doesn't shock me when I come face to face with him, I'm shocked that he's this close.

"Oliver....why are you standing this close?" He's been odd since music class. More exactly, he's been odd since he witnessed my stare down with his sister.

"Because. Youu like my sisterr, youu like my sisterr!" He says in a girly sing songy voice. I sling my bag over my shoulder and clap my hands over his mouth.

"Shut up! She'll hear you!" I feel him smirk before he licks my palm.

"Okay, okay, ewwww!" I squeak out and start wiping my palms on my pants vigorously. So nasty, he needs to keep his DNA to himself! "Why the hell did you do that Ollie? Grooooss!" I keep wiping my hands on my jeans, I hear Oliver chuckling and glare at him.

"Sorry kid, but I need to tell you something! Lilly's walking--"

"Hey Miles." I hear an all too familiar voice whisper over my shoulder. I squeak and turn around to face her, she's grinning and looking at me almost as intensely as earlier. My hands start sweating immediately and normally this would be a bad thing, but right now it's a plus, it may get Oliver's DNA out of my pores.

"H-hey Lilly..." Oh smooth, Stewart. "What're y-you doing?" Ugh I'm an idiot. It's not like it's odd of her to be around Oliver. Her brother. I'm so weird around her. I giggle nervously and shuffle my feet, I can feel my face burning up and I start playing with my binder. I can't make eye contact with her.

"Thought I'd walk home with my brother and my favorite girl in the world." Wait....what? I glance at her and giggle again, this time several pitches higher than my voice normally allows. I quickly try to cover it up with a cough which gets caught in my throat, and I really cough for a second. Oh yes, I'm quite the charmer today.

Lilly just smiles at my antics, almost expecting this. It's not like it's an odd thing for me to act weird around her, I'm sure she's used to it. She's pretty much got to be aware of my crush on her by now. She's been around me when I thought it was just me and Oliver, so I'm sure she knows I'm only a tongue tied idiot around her.

"You alright, Miles?" I smile at her and start to nod.

"She's okay, Lilly. She's just being Miley, you're number one stalk--Oww!" I jab him in the side for the second time today, I hear Lilly giggle, but even her adorable laugh can't give me my pride back.

"Shut up Oliver! I do not stalk her!" Oliver just shakes his head and continues on walking again. Lilly walks a little closer to me, linking arms with me. I instantly feel the usual electricity I get from her touch, and shiver slightly. I stay quiet the rest of the walk, just reveling in the feel of her hoodie-clad arm against mine, listening to Lilly and Oliver talk around me. I know Oliver keeps smirking at me, but I pay him no mind. His silliness isn't worth getting mad over when I have an angel on my arm.

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart it just can't rest till then_

_I can't wait to see you again_

Soon we're at my house and I'm disappointed, I want to replay this walk home over and over again for the rest of my life. We all stop in front of my walkway, no one says anything for a second.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay Miles?" She's the only one who can call me this without getting slapped, and I smile at her.

"Yes, definitely. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I bite my lip and yell at myself in my head. Of course I wouldn't miss school Lilly, it's only the best thing in the world to me, since you're there. I always find a way to sound like a nerd to her.

She just smiles back at me and takes her arm out of mine. Damn it. She rakes her nails lightly over my forearm, leaving goosebumps in her wake. **Damn it**. This, of course, doesn't go unnoticed by Oliver, who merely smirks and raises his eyebrows at her. She ignores him though, and winks at me and walks backwards for a second.

"See ya, Miles." I smile and nod at her. "Be home by 8, Ollie." He nods too and she turns forwards, walking down the sidewalk to her house. When she's out of ear shot, Oliver turns to me.

" 'See ya, Miles.' " He mocks in his girly voice, and sways slightly. I swat his arm and glare at him, but I can't keep the goofy grin off my face.

"Remind me to quit being such an idiot around your sister." He seems to consider this for a split second.

"Ya know Miley, I think she likes it."

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside_

_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs_

_That you can't wait to see me again._

Oliver left about an hour before my phone rang, and I look at the caller ID, wondering why he's calling. I know he's my best friend, but I've got to get on his nerves, right? I freeze when I see the front of my phone flashing Lilly at me. It's like it's taunting me. I scream at myself mentally for freezing like that, and flip my phone open.

"Hello?" I try to keep my voice from shaking, but I can't say I did well at that.

_"Hey Miles."_ Butterflies explode in my stomach every time I hear her voice, and on the phone is apparently no exception.

"Oh, hi L-Lilly." Damn it. "What's up?" She chuckles quietly, I can tell she's grinning at my stuttering.

_"I was just....um...I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out tomorrow night?"_ Whoa. My jaw unhinges, and I imagine I have the dumbest look on my face right now. Hell yes.

"Y-yeah." Hell no. My voice cracks and I clear my throat quickly. "I mean, yes, definitely yes." It's my turn to grin, and I squirm on the bed, attempting to do a happy dance while laying down.

_"Awesome! I'll pick you up around 7:30?"_ She sounds almost as giddy as I feel.

"Sounds perfect. See ya at school, then?"

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye, Miles."_

"Bye, Lilly." I smile and lower the phone from my ear before I hear a beep, a quick squeal and Lilly screaming.

_"Ollie!! Ollie she said yes!"_ I grin and laugh, closing my phone and staring at the window. I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine, and I can't wait to for tomorrow. I don't think Lilly can either.

--

**Author's Note: This popped into my head earlier tonight when I was trying to sleep and had 'See you again' on repeat. I have court in a few hours so I figured writing this to get it out of my system may help. Thank you for reading it, sorry if I don't really portray their characters well in the story and it just being plain boring.**


End file.
